Wibbley-Wobbley Timey-Wimey Dribbley-Drabbley Valentines
by ClarencetheSpyCat
Summary: Drabble written for my friend for Valentines day. She's supposed to be writing JohnLock, so I wrote KoscheixThete... KoSigma? Whatever. Anyway, DoctorxMaster. Written in like ten minutes.


_This is my Valentine's story. Done for mah friend Dominam Tuam because she said she wanted to write some Valentine's drabbles. I requested DoctorxMaster and she said she didn't think she could pull it off, so I wrote a little drabble... _

_This is Gallifrey-them. Early days, when they were companions and bffs and partners in crime and the like. So, if you don't know, Koschei is the Master and Theta Sigma, or Thete for short, is the Doctor._

* * *

"We're lost."

"No… we're not."

"Yes, yes we are." Koschei stopped.

Thete stopped and looked at him, "We're not lost!" he said, "We'll find the TARDIS eventually, we've just got to keep looking," he tapped his nose. "We'll sniff it out."

Koschei's dark blue eyes were irritated, "Or we would if the chemicals in this place weren't so overpowering. I can't smell anything but these bloody trees and any one of them could be the TARDIS."

Thete hadn't thought of that. He looked around at the forest in dismay. It was dark and foreboding all of a sudden. The trees were thick trunked, with twisting branches. He sighed, "Well… what else can we do?"

Koschei muttered something and then shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine," he said.

"We could be stuck here forever!" Thete wailed.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you brought us here on some wild chase for an animal that does _not_ exist."

Thete looked hurt, but Koschei's temper was fraying and he didn't care. Thete had to learn sometime that he couldn't be so careless, and honestly he should've learned it already. He turned away for a moment, letting out a breath. It misted in the air. Great. It was getting colder. They'd survive the night out here, but it wouldn't be comfortable. Then again, he looked around the forest, there was no way this was going to be comfortable if it was warm, either.

Koschei glanced back at Thete. The blonde had plopped down on a stump, arms folded across his stomach. He still looked upset, but more than that he shivered.

Koschei sighed. Of course the idiot had forgotten his robe in the TARDIS. He was just wearing the half-arm sleeved red tunic of the Prydon's. It wasn't very thick. Koschei had worn his robe, which admittedly was more annoying to wear in the woods, but he was warm. He slipped it from his arms and draped it over Thete's shoulders. The blonde looked at him in surprise.

"I've always been able to handle cold better than you," Koschei muttered. He walked back across the clearing, still annoyed with Thete. He looked up at the sky through the tangled branches and heard thunder. The stars were obscured. Great. Freezing cold and rain. Tonight was going to be wonderful.

He sighed and beat his head against the nearest tree. Four times, then he leaned on it. His nose twitched and he turned his head and pressed his face up against the tree and breathed in deeply, then licked it. He let the flavours seep over his tongue for a moment, then looked at Thete. "We might be in luck."

Thete looked up.

"The chemicals on these trees build up after rain. Judging by how dusty the ground is, it doesn't rain much here, so they produce them to keep what moisture they can inside, but I'd hazard a guess to say that it washes away in rain," his words were punctuated with another crack of thunder.

Thete grinned, "So we'll be able to find the TARDIS when the rain stops."

"Right. But first… we've got to get through the rain," Koschei reminded him. The trees were leafless and would provide no shelter. "Let's see if we can find a cave or something."

Thete stood up, "I remember the TARDIS databank mentioning a clifface up against the forest to the north."

"That's helpful," Koschei said sarcastically.

"It is," Thete insisted. "The sun sets in the south-east here, which was there," he nodded behind them, "So the good news is that we've been going north the whole time."

"The bad news is that that means the TARDIS is behind us," Koschei said.

"We can worry about that in the morning. Let's go."

As he said it, the rain started to fall. The two Gallifreyans ran through the forest. Thete folded up the robe as he ran and held it close to his chest, doubled over slightly to keep it dry.

Sooner than they'd expected, they staggered to a halt. Koschei left Thete under an overhang and went off to find better shelter.

Thete crouched, shoving himself back against the rock. He sighed. He hadn't meant to get them lost, but it was completely his fault. He'd dragged Koschei here on a whim he'd gotten after reading a book. The raven haired Time Lord had hardly agreed and he definitely hadn't wanted to go far from the TARDIS. He had every right to be angry with Thete.

He was rarely happy recently and Thete knew the reason. Koschei heard something in his head; whether it was drums, or even real, was debatable. Thete imagined that if he had a constant noise in his head, he'd be irritable as well. He tucked his face down. He was freezing. It took quite cold to make a Gallifreyan shiver, but he was.

"Thete!"

Thete looked up and saw Koschei, positively drenched.

"Come on," he said.

Thete followed him, still trying to keep the robe dry. Koschei reached back and grabbed his hand and ducked into a small opening. Thete followed him. It went into a crevasse. Koschei led him along a barely discernable path in the gloom. He suddenly made a turn, pulling Thete in after him.

Koschei dropped his hand and sat down, "It's not a TARDIS, but at least it's dry," he said.

Thete could see his breath billowing out as he spoke, "That's true," he agreed. He was wary, aware anything he said could set Koschei off again.

He heard moving and suddenly Koschei was right next to him. He took the robe and unfolded it. It was mostly dry.

"Okay, take your shirt off," Koschei said, matter-of-factly.

"_What_?!" Thete exclaimed.

"You've got to be—Thete, you are the most rediculous person I've ever met. You're completely soaked, wet clothes are only going to make you colder. You just be glad I didn't ask you to take all of it off," he said, his voice logical, but frustrated.

Thete sighed. He was right. That didn't make the request any less startling, but it did make sense. He pulled his shirt off and laid it on the ground. He shifted over to Koschei, who wrapped the robe around him.

"Might as well try to get some sleep," he said.

"What about you?" Thete asked as he laid down.

Koschei's voice right next to his face answered that, "I never said I wasn't sleeping."

"Okay, but first…" Thete shifted the robe around so it was lying longwise across both of their upper bodies and over their heads. "You're just as cold as I am."

Koschei wrapped his arms around Thete and the blonde shivered. Koschei's skin was positively freezing.

"Sorry," Koschei murmured.

"You'll have to be more specific," Thete replied dryly.

Koschei snorted lightly, "I was meaning that I'm so cold, but I guess I'm sorry for snapping at you as well."

"That's probably as close as I'm getting to a real apology, right? You 'guess'." Thete was grinning. He sounded disappointed, but he had already forgiven Koschei. No matter what the Time Lord did, Thete would always forgive him.

Koschei's face bumped into his, their noses touching. Koschei moved his face slightly and placed a light kiss on his lips. "How about that?" he asked, their lips still brushing.

"Better," Thete said.

"Well, that's all you're getting right now," Koschei said. "Although… if you wanted to warm up…"

Thete felt blood rush to his cheeks at the innuendo in Koschei's tone, "I think we ought to conserve energy…" he stammered.

Koschei chuckled and a cold cheek pressed again his, "You're blushing," he remarked.

Thete ducked his head, pressing his face to Koschei's chest and closing his eyes, "Sorry I got us lost," he murmured.

"Wouldn't want to be lost with anyone else," Koschei said softly, surprising Thete. It was rare that Koschei did or said something sweet and now he'd just done both in one sitting. Something must be wrong with him.

Koschei laughed suddenly, "No," he said. "I'm not dying or anything."

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," Thete complained, forcing Koschei out of his mind, though it was only one-heartedly.

Thete curled his legs up, tangling them with Koschei's. He was warm now, in the shared body heat, and tired. He yawned, folding his arms up to lay his head on his hands. Koschei moved slightly and pressed their foreheads together. Their thoughts mingled and the Time Lord's mind enveloped Thete like a comforting blanket. He smiled. He made a small search, but, as usual, found no trace of drums. Unusually though, there was nothing breaking the thoughts, no confused or distraught thoughts, no violence or anger. He was just content. Thete moved his head and rubbed their faces together affectionately. He could feel Koschei smiling. Thete dropped his head again, reforming the bond.

"I love you…" he murmured, aloud and in his thoughts.

Koschei didn't reply. That wasn't surprising. Thete had taken to saying it a lot, but he didn't expect Koschei to say it back. He was okay with that. The words themselves meant nothing. Thete started to fall asleep, his hazy thoughts jumbled together with Koschei's and he was unsure if Koschei said it, thought it, or if Thete just imagined the words just before he dropped to sleep.

"I love you, too."


End file.
